


After Class

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Please dni this is not for you unless you are in the JGF
Relationships: Julia/Brendan





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> Kai wrote this. I posted for easy access

RING! The bell rings. Brendan looks up at his schedule. This is the class he’s been waiting for all day: Julia’s class. Julia sprinted down the hall so she could see him as soon as possible. There he was, sitting at his desk. He looks up. God. He’s so beautiful. He looked up at Julia, her tall youthful frame. He knew it was wrong to look at a student that way, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t handle how beautiful she was. Brendan stood up in front of the class. He said “Alright everybody! Today we are working on dividing fractions.” He started writing on the board, the expo marker slowly stroking the board up and down. He thought about Julia and stroking her like that. He started to feel aroused. He felt is cock stiffening. He knew it was going to be noticable. Julia started glaring at brendan’s crotch. “God, he’s hard” she thought. She fantasized what it would feel like in her hands, the ways his skin felt. She couldn’t stand it neither could he. 

  
Brendan said, “alright class, I’m going to hand out your most recent tests.” He went around the room passing out papers. He goes up and down the rows, saving Julia’s for last. He put the paper down on her desk. They made brief eye contact, then looked away. Julia turned the paper over. There was no grade. The at the top it just said “see me after class” she was worried she thought she failed. She sat there in panic. She just wanted the class to be over. 

One minute went by. Then two, then five, then ten. It felt like eternity. Finally, the bell rings. The girls file out. Julia puts her things away slowly. Brendan sat back in his chair waiting for Julia to come over. Julia gingerly approached his desk. The two stared into each other’s eyes.

Brendan spoke “Julia I just want to to to to” he stuttered. “See you about the test” he cleared his throat. His voice was shaking. He was so nervous. “You uh, didn’t do well and I, uh, need you to do something to help you, get some extra points. “What is it?” She asked. “Can you come closer?” He asked. Julia moved closer. This seemed like a fantasy. “Can you take off your shirt?” Brendan asked. “Uh” Julia froze. This wasn’t happening. It has to be a dream. “Yes sir.” She said, slowly pulling her shirt over her, exposing her body. At sight of her. Brendan lost control...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry -Mom


End file.
